Naranja Mandarina
by Vonlenska
Summary: A Lorcan Scamander le gusta Molly. A Molly le gusta... ¿Comer? - Fic para el Reto Invisible!


**Naranja Mandarina**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el agua de la playa, haciendo que todo adquiriera un aire misterioso y brillante; era como ver un gran descampado lleno de diminutos brillantes bailando ante el sol e iluminando el mundo con su belleza. Era tan temprano que aún no había nubes en el cielo, y este no era azul todavía. Todo en el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para adquirir una tonalidad anaranjada pasando por un poco de lila rosáceo y, quizá si te fijabas bien, podías ver un poco de azul añil.

Lorcan adoraba esas vistas. Siempre había adorado como el agua reflejaba la luz naranja de los primeros rayos, pero ahora no estaba admirando eso. Admiraba algo que también tenía esos colores, pero era algo real y que podía tocar… Ella tenía el pelo de un intenso color mandarina; era pelirroja pero en vez de rojo, tenía naranja… Refrescante, dulce y ácida naranja. Sus ojos eran de color añil, como un leve flash de alegría que hace que puedas perderte en ellos para siempre; su vestido flotaba al cielo y era de color violeta, o ¿quizá era rosado? Da igual, nadie se fijará en ese vestido cuando se de cuenta de que su piel blanca brilla tanto como el diamante más cristalino. Así era Molly Weasley, la preciosa y perfecta Molly, sentada al lado de Lorcan.

Lorcan se perdió entre las palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera. Quizá hablaba de dragones, quizá de limones o incluso podría estar hablando de ajedrez… ¿Qué importa? Es Molly, y está su lado; momentos como este no ocurren todos los días y hay que aprovecharlos.

No es que se lleven mal, no es que no hablen, pero es que ella es tres años mayor que él, es prefecta y es perfecta. Lorcan es solo uno de sus muchos admiradores… Pero él es privilegiado, quizá algo que se ha ganado porque su madre es amiga de la familia de ella, tal vez es por el hecho de la conoce desde que eran unos meros niños, pero él sabe muchas más cosas de ella de lo que otros podrían llegar a soñar… Bueno, eso es lo que le gusta pensar.

Lorcan sabe que Molly adora leer, por eso una de sus técnicas para acercarse a ella son los libros. Hablarle de lo que le gusta a la chica que te gusta funciona muy bien; y si a ti también te gusta, mejor.

Su segunda técnica para acercarse a la pelirroja es cocinar. Si hay algo que a un Weasley le guste más que comer, nadie lo sabe. Él sabe cocinar muy bien, no se sabe de dónde le vienen esas dotes culinarias, pero en su familia no se quejan y sus amigos tampoco, claro. ¿Quién va a quejarse de que el guapísimo Lorcan Scamander le ha hecho un soufflé? Nadie.

Molly ha dejado de hablar y está mirando al mar. Ojos cerrados, expresión serena y cuerpo relajado… Tiembla un poco; empieza a refrescar. Lorcan le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacia su pecho, y ella no se queja. Es ahora o nunca. Él inclina un poco su cabeza y la besa… Ella le devuelve el beso.

Eso es magia y en Hogwarts solo enseñan tonterías.

¡Hogwarts! Lorcan abre los ojos: no hay playa, no hay arena y no está saliendo el sol. Sólo hay mesas y compañeros de clase recogiendo para ir a comer. Lysander, su hermano, le zarandea un poco y le lleva cogido de un brazo hacia la puerta; Lily está ahí esperándoles… Obviamente, Molly no está. Nunca estará.

Al llegar al comedor se separan; los gemelos a Ravenclaw y Lily a Gryffindor… Lorcan sigue a Lily con la mirada, una excusa más para disimular el verdadero objetivo de su busqueda… Y ahí está ella, Molly. Está sentada con su mejor amiga y con sus primos, está sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas. Lorcan rectifica: le está sonriendo y está riendo a carcajadas con él, con Marcus Ross… El mejor amigo de Ted Lupin y que, durante unos meses, está en Hogwarts ayudando con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; ex-cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y futuro auror; otra deifinición: el novio de Molly.

Aunque parezca mentira, Lorcan no sufre al verles juntos; ella es feliz, y eso es lo que importa. En el fondo Lorcan sabe que no podrían estar juntos nunca… La Molly real no es la chica tímida que a él le gusta pensar que es; más bien es una bromista que, por algún motivo alieno a la lógica, resulta ser la número uno de su curso. La Molly real no es la Molly con la que Lorcan sueña, y eso no le resulta ningún problema.

— ¿Todo bien, hermano? — Le pregunta Lysander.

— Sí, tranquilo. — Sonríe Lorcan; sonríe de verdad, una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

— ¿En qué piensas? Llevas todo el día un poco distraído…

— Nada nuevo. Solo pienso que, teniendo una imaginación grande, la vida puede ser perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Este fic forma parte del **Reto Invisible**, dedicado a todos esos personajes o parejas que no han abtenido el protagonismo que merecen; especialmente en la tercera generación. Espero que os haya gustado y que participeis en este reto :)


End file.
